MHS Monster School Ledgens
by LayaYugiSisterSunPrincess
Summary: Yugi is a ledgenary white crow that lost a lot of his memories of being the white crow and now Yami has to help get his memories back before dangerous things happen to Yugi of loosing his powers. Yami is a black crow and was the demon king a long time ago. (100 years). Yugi will find out with his and Yami destiny to be real. The white has return to be with his lover once again.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago there was once was a white crow the only one out it kid to have white wings all the others had black wings.

This crow had to defeat the demon king to save both monster and human world from him.

Though they were in love but, the white crow had to do what was best and kill his mate for worlds to be safe even though that he had to kill himself in to do so.

So when the time came they fought a terrible battle that damage both there wings and the demon king died and he started disappearing.

The white crow then said that he will be reborn and including his lover in 100 years so that the world will be safe for both monsters and human but we will have to find each other soon.

When the white crow said that he then disappeared himself.

100 years later…..

Mom did a letter come from the high school yet.

Yeah Yugi on the counter.

Yugi went to it open it and read it.

Dear Mr. Mouto I know that you are a great student, with work, being kind to others, but you have to be at a good hight and stick up for your self. I am sorry to say that you are not participating in are school but you know our modo.

"always believe and you can do great things"

Sincerely the principle of North Panda.(made a name up)

Yugi then started to cry because he was not going to the school that he wanted to go but, his mother had a feeling that this would happen so she had given him a letter that his father wanted him to go to M.h.s.

Aright mom I will go to this school and try it out.

Hey Mom where is white star

Then out of no where a crow with a black tar poped out of no where.

Caw caw

I guess she does want me to go.

The next week Yugi decided to go to M.H.S. Turns out that he has to move in to the dorms for high school.

First he had to get on a train to go straight M.H.S.

Turns out that they have already started about 3 weeks ago Yugi thought,

When I got of the train I then had to take a bus to the school.

After I got off the bus. The bus driver then told me to go straight in the forest and turn right so I can see the school.

Good thing I have you white star to keep me company while I am walking in this creepy forest.

Caw caw.

Just then I had to let white star out of his cage since they would not let me have animals I think.

Go on white star I can not have you here with me at the school , I will miss you so much.

Caw caw

She took off and then when stop in mid air a building came out of no where and scared Yugi.

White star.

When she caw agin I had saw a black crow with a white star on it.

Then they both came towards me and landed on my sholders.

Aw I see that you are here now. Welcome to M.H.S.

I am Yami.

Hi Yami I am -

I know who you are you are Yugi Mouto.

How do you know? 

Don't you remember me at all.

Nope sorry.

It fine.

Come on out you two.

Out came two hooded figures .

Lets get going now shall we.

Yep.

The two crows started to laugh a bit.

What are you two laughing at I said.

Then they stop.

Lets go to the audatorium so we can let everyone know about you.

Sure.

When I and Yami got to the stage. The two cloke figures came up to me again and pull they clokes off.

The blonde hair one said that it nice to meet ya I am Joey he said and the one next to me is Seto.

Nice to meet you .

Same here.

Welcome everyone today let welcome our new student Yugi Mouto and my fiancee.

What fiancee?

Come now lets change in to our forms now shall we.

Let shall.

All the humans I saw were now monsters, including Yami, Joe and , Seto.

Yami grew two Black wings, Joey grew almost in to a wolf, and Seto almost a dragon.

Now little one show your true idenity.

What are you talking about.

Tell me you have not forgot have you.

Huh.

Let remind you.

Yami gave him a kiss on the lips and poof two big wings had appeared on Yugi's back.

What the?

Then I passed out.

Yugi woke up the next morrning.

Wow I thought that it was all real bu it was not.

When his eyes ajusted he saw he not at home but in a different room and saw Yami in the bed with him.

What the?

Yami woke up and said "you are finally a wake I see do you remember me now at all.

Yugi thought for a bit then a image poped up in his mind and it was him as a kid with Yami kising and had wings.

A bit thats all.

Fine.

I hope you remember soon before the big day.

What big day?

You still do not remember at all, I guess what let go get something to eat.

Alright.

when they got to the cafateria they saw Joey and Seto were eating.

Hey nice to see you are awake you gave us a scare.

oh sorry about that.

No problem but we wanted to see your wings since you are the white crow after all and can grant a wish for people in-

Why don't you go eat i am going to talk to Joey alone.

Uh oh. Joey said.

Once Yugi went to get his food seto hit him is his head.

Owch why did you do that for that hurt.

Well you should know that he does not remeber.

Then Yami hit him on the head as well.

You idiot he dose not remember anything about being a crow or our ingadgement, so do not say anything yet untill i figure a way to get his memories bback to normal so he can remember everything before that day occured.

Flash back (10 years ago)

Yugi and Yami were both flying around and a green ball shot out of no where and sent him to his mother in the human world.

Yugi...

Yami...

End of flash back...

I know that some one locked his memories up and powers, took him to his mom for all those years and to make sure that we are not together no more.

After Yugi got his food he sat by Yami, Seto and a still pissed off Joey rubbing his head.

Did i miss something.

Naw Yuge just me and Yami restling thats all.

Seto then smacked him on his head agin.

Thats it dragon you just un leases the beast now.

Joey then started turning in to a wolf.

Uh oh. Seto said.

Joey jumped on him and scratched his arm.

You want to go mutt bring it on.

Seto then transformed in his white dragin stage and started flaping his wings and shock Joey with his white light ning attack to knock him out.

MR. Kiba and Mr. Wheeler how many times do i have to tell you guys no fighting in the lunch room. A cat like person said.

Joey then woke up and said what the heck happen here-

He looked to see Ms. Valentine the Principle.

Oh no not the po po. Joey then changed in his wolf form and started to run when Mia powers caught him and brought him to her.

Joey turn back to normal and him and Seto said ,sorry Ms. Valentine.

Now for your punishment is to go clean the goo room up since the slime people have messed it up again.

Ah what no way.

Yes or you are suspened.

alright alright we are going.

Yami then saw Yugi so scared and terrified that he took him to the dorms by flying with his big black wings on his back.

Yami what going on? you still do not remember a thing don't you.

What.

Let me show you another memory.

Yami kissed him agian and Yugi wings popedout but were bigger and white.

Yugi was in a strange guys house and then saw a black crow hanging with a white crow that both had stars on them.

Caw Caw they both said and came a boy with two black small wings.

Who are you he asked?

I am Yugi

.

Who are you, Yugi asked.

I am Yami now leave.

Sorry i can not my dad is here talking to his friend.

Is your dad name Jake.

Yes that is his name.

How do you know him.

He is my grandpa old time friend/ student.

Wow.

Yugi then made his two wings pop out and they were so small but white.

What the, no way you are the white crow but how in the world-

Yugi where are you, over here dad.

Got to go now see you later Yami, Yugi as he gave him a kiss on the cheek and left with his dad.

Yugi I told you not to show anyone your wings.

His dad while he smacked him on his head and took off by flying with his blak wings.

End of the memory.

Yami.

Yes Yugi .

Your wings are so much bigger now and then he fell asleep.

I see he remembers a bit.

 **To be continued...**

 **Author note**

 **Yugi in trouble Yami rescues him.**

 **Yami saves him before the fox takes him.**


	2. Author Note

**Hi everyone Updates will be coming soon for all my stories, by the 1st of January 2018. Till then I wish everyone great holidays.**


End file.
